1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beverage dispensing nozzles and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a beverage dispensing nozzle for use in dispensing medium to low flow applications. Further embodiments include dispensing flavor additives and dispensing multiple flavored drinks from a single nozzle without intermingling drink flavors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the food and beverage service industry, counter space is at a premium. As such, it is desirable to minimize the space requirements of counter top dispensers through dispensing multiple flavors of drinks, including flavor additives, from a single nozzle. Problems associated with multiple flavor dispensing nozzles include syrup carryover, proper mixing, and excessive foaming problems. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,098,842, 6,047,859 and 6,345,729 disclose multiple flavor nozzles that provide solutions to these problems. These multiple flavor nozzles are designed for use in high volume beverage dispensing accounts and thus produce higher than normal finished drink flowrates. While the designs of the referenced patents address the foregoing problems, they did not address problems associated with delivery of products at lower flowrates for medium to low volume beverage dispensing accounts. Furthermore, medium to low volume accounts may not require a multi-flavor beverage dispensing nozzle to satisfy the demand.
At lower flowrates, problems arise due to different system dynamics, wherein the product stream flows out of the nozzle in an irregular pattern and not the prescribed stream. Visually, the water segment of the product stream looks as if the water is exiting the nozzle on only one side. This training effect is present when the flow system energy does not overcome the surface tension properties of the mixing fluid in a lower flowrate system. This type of problem must be corrected to ensure proper mixing, as well as being aesthetically functional.
A second problem with the lower flowrate nozzles is the surface tension of the water as it leaves the underside of the nozzle. In a lower flowrate system, the water adhesion properties take over at the end of a dispense, wherein the mixing fluid then clings to the underside of the nozzle. Liquid clinging to the underside of the nozzle that contacts both the mixing fluid ports and the syrup ports can create avenues for intermingling of the different varieties of products, as well as discoloring and distaste of a dispensed drink. Accordingly, a beverage dispensing nozzle that operates at lower product flowrates would be beneficial for use in medium to low volume beverage dispensing accounts.